Yes, you did sign up for this sh t
by Hoplite39
Summary: Trudy didn't sign up to fire on the Na'vi. Or did she...? Who would have guessed that Wainfleet was an employment law expert. Be warned: Wainfleet is (mostly) OOC in this story.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR**

**WARNING: Wainfleet is (mostly) OOC in this story.**

The RDA gunships were deployed in front of the Na'vi Hometree. Trudy felt guilty as she saw the Na'vi flee desperately from their home as the gas canisters hurtled among them. Trudy sat in the cockpit of her Samson with her finger on the missile trigger as she waited for the order to fire.

"All units. Open fire." Trudy heard Quaritch's voice over the radio. Trudy froze as she saw missiles from the other gunships steaked towards the their target. Trudy just couldn't do it. She couldn't participate in such a ruthless attack on an innocent primitive people.

"I didn't sign up for this shit." Said Trudy as she put the safety back on the trigger and prepared to turn her Samson away. But a voice from the behind her made her hesitate.

"On the contrary, Ms Chacon, you did." Shouted Wainfleet, turning towards her as he manned the door gun.

As the missiles from the other gunships were half way to reach the tree, Wainfleet let go the door-gun and pulled out a document that he happened to have with him and turned the pages.

"If we turn to page 10 of your RDA employment contract, Ms Chacon." Said Wainfleet putting on a pair of reading glasses and leafing through the document. "It is clear that you have signed the contract and have thus agreed without reservation to the terms and conditions stated therein."

So concentrated was Wainfleet on flipping through the document, that he did not even notice the missles slamming into Hometree and exploding into several spectacular balls of fire.

"Now if we turn to paragraph 3.5 on page 2." Continued Wainfleet. "It clearly states that, and I quote: _'Ms Chacon shall endeavour to execute the orders of her superior officers to the best of her abilities and without reservation or right of refusal.'_"

Wainfleet turned the pages again. The deafening sound of the exploding missiles finally reached the the Samson, requiring Wainfleet to speak up to make himself heard.

"Furthermore Ms Chacon." Shouted Wainfleet. "If we look at paragraph 7.4 on page 5, the contact clearly stipulates that _'Ms Chacon will endeavour to engage any hostile or enemy forces, with any military armaments or equipment put at her disposal by her superior officers or any other authorized personal employed with the RDA.'"_

Wainfleet camly steadied himself against the side of the Samson as a massive shockwave rocked it from side to side. Unperturbed, Wainfleet leafed through the now fluttering pages of the contract once more.

"Now, continuing on to paragraph 1.3 in Schedule B on page 13, an enemy or hostile force is defined as; and permit me to quote again, Ms Chacon, _'..any force, organisation, person, life form or artificial entity indicated as such by Ms Chacon's superior officer and which is deemed by RDA senior management to be a direct or indirect threat or hindrance to the RDA or its operations...'_ Etcetera, etcetera."

A huge blast of searing hot air almosts ripped the contract out of Wainfleet's hand as he tried to examine it closely. With determination, he gripped the contract tightly and and flattened it against the side of the Samson.

"You may also care to note, Ms Chacon." Continued Wainfleet. "That in the small print in paragraph 4.6.(b) (iii) of the same page, it clearly states that, and permit me to quote again, _'The Species known as the Na'vi on the moon of Pandora, whether military or civilian…may be defined as a hostile or enemy force if designated as such by Ms Chacon's superior officer.'_"

As the sound of the explosions and the shock wave started to subside, Wainfleet threw Trudy's contract onto the floor of the Samson.

"So as you can see from the documentary evidence to which I referred, Ms Chacon." Stated Wainfleet firmly. "You did effectively sign up to engage and fire upon the Na'vi, as stipulated in your contact of employment."

Wainfleet grasped his door-gun again and shouted towards the cockpit.

"However, if you wish to protest at a later time, you have the right under paragraph 6.4(ii) on page 4 of your contract, and indeed likewise, in section 15.5(d) on page 16 of the 2154 RDA Employee Handbook (version 3d), to lodge a formal complaint, but only after satisfactory execution of your superior's orders. So, if you do not wish to be in breach of contact and face disciplinary action, I strongly recommend that you comply with the Colonel's orders without further haste."

Trudy sat in the cockpit with a resigned looked on her face. "Ain't that a bitch." She sighed as she flipped the safety of the missile trigger off again and placed her thumb on the red button.

Hometree was teetering on the brink of collapse. It would only needs another couple of missiles to make it fall. Reluctantly, Trudy pressed the red button, letting her missiles fly.

"Yeah, get some!" Shouted Wainfleet gleefully.


End file.
